No soy tan idiota
by SarukarameloYamada
Summary: Kengo esta enamorado de Akira y Aya le ayuda a decirle lo que siente, terminando con un lindo beso.    leean


Disclaimer:

Monochrome Factor no me pertenece, es de mi gran idolote Kaili Sorano, el que espero que algun dia haga a tiempo ese manga que sigo esperando y que Shirogane no sea tan malo como lo plantea buahhh!

Bueno este fic y todos los que escriba de este anime/manga genialoso, se los quiero dedicar a mi querido amigo Kengo-onii-san (Max :D).

Advertencia: todo lo que este escrito aqui corre el mismo riesgo de estar lleno de la misma basura que tiene mi cabeza ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**No soy tan idiota**_

**Erase una linda vez, un Akira caminando rumbo a cierto barecillo que se encontraba por alli, era bastante temprano, seguro que no habia nadie mas alli ademas de Master, sin contar a la sombra que siempre se encontraba a su lado, no es que no le agrada su presencia, pero, Por dios!, jodia menos una diarrea explosiva y acosaba menos un cobrador con embargo de casa en mano. El punto es que se dirigia por ese rumbo y no esperaba ver a nadie.**

-Buenos dias Master- _dijo el pelicafe que acaba de entrar por la puerta de aquel concurrido lugar_

-Buenos dias Nikaido, buenos dias Shirogane- _contesto un ciego que atendia el bar_

-Hola Master- _saludo la sombra albina_

-Que te trae por aqui NIkaido-kun?-_ pregunto Master_

-Nada en particular, este es un sitio tranquilo y aqui nadie molesta...

**Pero las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, ya que la puerta azoto, como si alguien entrara desesperado**

-AKIRA!-_ grito una voz particularmente molesta a los oidos de Akira, era imposoble huir de el_

-Asi que nada en particular eh?- _interrogo Master con ironia_

-Ahora que quieres Kengo?-_ bufo con hastio Akira al estar enfrente del rubio_

-Si yo solo queria estar con Akira

-No seas tan malo con Kengo-kun, el solo quiere ser tu amigo Akira-kun-_ dijo Shirogane tratando de ser amable con Kengo, a fin de cuentas no le caia tan mal_

-Kengo, eres un Idiota si pensas que gastare mi tiempo con alguien como tu- _contesto Akira, ignorando las palabras de Shirogane_

-No soy idiota Akira-_ contesto Kengo poniendo cara seria, poco convencional en el, lo que hizo que los presentes se sorprendieran y Master sintiera esa atmosfera incomoda_

-Kengo, Akira, no tienen clase?-_ pregunto Master tratando de sonar amable_

-Si, gracias Master-_ y Kengo salio del bar todavia serio_

-Qu-u-que fue eso Akira-kun- _dijo Shirogane intimidado por la actitud de Kengo que parecia muy anormal aquella mañana_

-Vamonos- _dijo Akira y salio rumbo a la escuela_

...

**Kengo continuaba caminando, pero no con rumbo a la escuela, hoy no tenia ganas de asistir a no hacer nada, por lo que decidio dirigirse derecho a otro lugar no muy lejos de aqui, un parque que estaba a lado de un lago, pero para su mala suerte Aya iba rumbo a la escuela y al ver a Kengo que no iba en su misma direccion se desvio con su espada en mano, ya se las iba a ver ese canalla**

-Asamura Kengo!-_ grito Aya llamando la atencion del chico rubio que ya se encontraba acostado sobre el tronco de un arbol_

-...-_ ignoro Kengo_

-KENGO!-

**Grito por ultima vez y se acerco con todas las ganas de romperle la cabeza con su arma, sin embargo al ver la cara del chico muy triste, se sorprendio, porque figuro ver una pequeña gotita de agua resbalar de su ojo a su mejilla para terminar en su cuello por debajo de la camisa que hablaba por si sola contando que mas de esas gotitas habian caido alli anteriormente, Aya no sabia como sentirse, si molesta por que la habia ignorado o sorprendidamente triste por lo que estaba viendo. **

**Kengo siempre habia sido una persona alegre, demasiado alegre, ademas de molesto claro esta, pero esa faceta de el llorando era bastante extraño.**

-kengo, que pasa?-_ pregunto Aya acercandose a Kengo de manera cuidadosa, habia olvidado por completo la escuela, hasta a segundo plano habia pasado esta_

-Aya, no estoy de animos para ir a la escuela, vete por favor- _dijo Kengo a manera de suspiro pesado por el llanto de antes_

-Kengo, no vengo por eso, que tienes?, enserio dime

-Nada, se te hace tarde para la escuela-_ dijo de manera cortante, cada vez Aya no cabia en si de lo sorprendida_

-Ke-Kengo, soy tu amiga, y de verdad quiero saber que te pasa

-Aya, no es algo que debas saber

-Tiene que ver con Akira?-_ trato de adivinar la chica_

-De alguna manera

-Como que de alguna manera?

-Aya enserio no es personal pero quiero estar solo

**Aya se rindio y se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de irse**

-Si me necesitas, estare en el tejado en la hora de receso

**Y dio media vuelta y camino hacia la escuela, haya, Akira se iba enterar**

...

-Akira-kun, no deberias ir a tus clases?, en vez de estar todo el dia aca arriba- _dijo Shirogane una vez empezadas las clases, siempre era lo mismo con Akira_

-Donde estara ese idiota de Kengo?, no creo que haya entrado a clases-_ignoro Akira a la sombra que el consideraba molesta_

-Akira-kun!, como sigas aca arriba comenzare a...

-Sabes que?, hoy no tengo nada bueno que hacer, ire a clases-_ continuo ignorando a Shirogane, este solo le siguio con una gota corriendo por su sien_

**Akira siempre era tan arrogante e inexpresivo a con sus sentimientos, de alguna manera, hacia ya tiempo que Shirogane solo jugaba a acosar al niño de secundaria (nivel preparatoria lol), ya que el niño definitivamente no le hacia caso, pero hoy estaba bastante distante hacia sus juegos.**

...

**Akira no prestaba atencion a la clase, habia decidido entrar a ella pero nunca a ponerle atencion, ademas, descubrio que el rubio tampoco se encontraba en esta, sin embargo una chica del comite estudiantil lo miraba atenta por detras, que cosa le haria ahora Akira para causar esas lagrima de Kengo que observo hace unas horas?**

**...**

**Akira, Akira, Akira, Akira, era todo lo que la mente del rubio podia pensar, es como si el blaco de su mente solo fuera de transfondo Akira, eso le molestaba, Akira no merecia tanta importancia como la que le estaba dando en este momento hasta causarle lagrimas, no claro que no, pero Kengo solo trataba de hacercarse a èl y Akira solo lo repelia o le ignoraba, como siempra, es como si para el no existiera, eso le hacia sentirse triste, Akira era su mejor amigo, sabia bien que podia tener mas amigos que le respetaran asi como Aya, pero si lo pensaba bien, ella tampoco era muy amiga suya, sin embargo, en la mañana se habia comportado muy amable, lo cual hizo que su opinion dudara, ¿de verdad tenia que llorar para tener amigos de verdad?, eso era todavia lo mas triste del asunto, sumandole que Kengo no solo respetaba a Akira, hasta lo queria, y no solo eso, llegaba en un punto donde, ademas de rayar en el masoquismo, soportaba inumerables cosas por parte de Akira, a cambio de su compañia, pero a que queria llegar? a conseguir su compañia se habia ya acostumbrado, pero hace no mucho tiempo algo dentro de si le pedia mas que su compañia, su atencion, y cuando lo conseguia rara vez, esa voz volvia a llamar y le pedia casi a ruegos que le mirara, luego le pidio que tomara su mano, luego que acariciara su mejilla, pero en que momento esa vocecita le habia pedido tanto contacto, hasta llegar a desear un beso, que clase de vocecilla era aquella que tenia, Akira era su mejor amigo pero nada mas y no podia tarse la libertad de hacer semejante batbaridad, no, no señor y alli cayo en que se habia enamorado, Akira le gustaba, y necesitaba hacer algo con esa, esa voz era cada vez mas fuerte, casi tanto como los golpes de Aya, y su mente se detuvo alli. Talvez no seria tan malo decirle a Aya y pedirle ayuda, total no tenia nada que perder, Akira no le queria nisiquiera como amigo.**

...

-Que bueno que decidieras venir Kengo, ahora si me diras que pasa contigo?- _dijo Aya sentada a lado de Kengo en aquel tejado solitario_

-Gracias por la invitacion Aya, disculp por lo de la mañana pero me sentia muy mal

-No importa, solo dime que tienes y porque estas asi, sè que es por Akira asi que no trates de engañarme

-Claro, claro-_ y suspiro cansado, no sabia como empezar_-Aya, yo, bueno, esque, Akira, el, pues, etto...

-Te gusta Akira verdad?- _inquirio Aya sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Kengo_

**Kengo suspiro y asintio, ¿Tan evidente era que le gustaba su mejor amigo?, entonces, ¿por que Akira no se habia dado cuenta?**

-Akira no creo que lo sepa

-Lees mis pensamientos?

-No, pero tu cara habla por si sola

-Y porque no crees que Akira lo sepa?

-Por muy inteligente que se vea Akira, creeme, ni aunque le incinerara una inscripcion a mi espada de tus sentimientos por Akira y con ella lo golpeara, no se daria cuenta

-Jejeje- _rio por lo bajo Kengo_ (ehh cuidado pervertidas, no tan bajo)

-Y si sientes eso por el, porque no se lo dices?

-Tengo miedo Aya, por lo menos tengo un amigo, es mi unico acompañante y por mas que esten mi sentimientos de por medio no quiero dejar de tenerle cerca en caso de no ser correspondido que es lo mas seguro, con la mala suerte que me gasto...-_ y solo atino a deprimirse un poco mas que en la mañana_

-Kengo, hoy no te vas a deprimir mas, y escuchame bien,-_A Aya le salen llamas en los ojos y toma pose de super heroe- _si de mi depende que se lo digas a Akira, creeme que se lo diras

-Muchas gracias Aya

-No me lo agradescas Kengo... cuando se lo va a decir?

-Eh?, no pienso que sea pronto

-SE LO VAS A DECIR KENGO ASAMURA!

-Aya yo...

-Aya que tiene que decir Kengo a quien y hacen haya arriba_?- cuestiono Akira que se encontraba donde siempre, cuando entraba a clases_

-WAAAA!-_ asusto a Kengo y Aya que casi caen del tejado_

-No piensan bajar?-_ pregunto el pelicafe_

-Alla vamos Akira-_ dijo Aya_

**Kengo y Aya bajaron del tejado para reunirse con Akira y Shirogane y miraba aexpectante su sombrero**

-Que hacian alla arriba?- _pregunto nuevamente Akira_

-Lo que tuvieramos que hacer Akira- _contesto tajante Aya_

-Lo que digas Aya... Kengo, tengo que hablar contigo ahora

**Ringggggggggg **(era ese o dinggggggg, los timbres no pueden sonar peor en los fics lo seintoo)

-Lo que sea que le tengas que decir tendra que ser despues de clase- _dijo Aya asegurando a que entraran a clases _(como si no los conociera ya)

-Muy simpatica Aya-_ y Akira tomop asiento donde siempre en aquel techo_

-Que es lo que tenias que decirme Akira?-_ pregunto Kengo con fingida seriedad_

-Primero necesito que Aya se vaya-_ y se quedo mirando a Aya a que se fuera, eta miro de reojo a Kengo que le suplicara que se fuera a clase para que platicara con el, esta entendio y se fue_

-Tiene que ver con Shirogane tambien, Akira?

-No-_ y Akira miro con fastidio a Shirogane para que s alejara lo suficiente para platicar con Kengo a solas_

-Ya entendi Akira-kun, no necesitas mirarme de esa forma- _Shirogane se fue alejando y paso alado de Kengo al cual le guiño el ojo, ¿de verdad todos lo sabian menos Akira?, penso Kengo un poco irritado_

-Ahora si, que querias decirme Akira?

-Kengo en la mañana te fuiste y eso me sorprendio nada mas-_ algo no estaba bien con Akira porque no salian las palabras que debian salir, las cuales habia platicado ya con Shirogane..._

_**...Flash Black...**_

_De camino a la escuela, Shirogane seguia en silencio a Akira, de verdad que tenia que ser èl el idiota y no Kengo para que no entendiera lo que este sentia por el._

_-Akira-kun, de verdad no notas algo raro en estas ultimas semanas en Kengo-kun?_

_-No_

_-Akira-kun yo se que si lo sabes asi que..._

_-Shirogane, deja de molestarme_

_-Akira-kun, es necesario que lo sepas, tu tambien ultimamente has estado muy raro_

_-Y eso que tiene que ver con el comportamiento de Kengo?_

_-Mucho, ustedes son amigos y por ende tienden a influenciarse las amistades_

_-Shirogane, Kengo y yo no somos amigos_

_-Eso mismo lo dijiste cuando no quisiste unirlo al equipo, pero aun asi, se sabia que solo querias protejerlo_

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no te metas en lo que no te importa_

_-AKIRA-KUN, exijo una buena respuesta a mi pregunta_

_-Tu no has preguntado nada Shirogane, no molestes_

_-Pues, mi pregunta es, ¿Te gusta Kengo-kun?_

_Con eso, Akira detuvo su paso y pmiro expectante a Shirogane, ¿de verdad le estaba preguntando eso? que respuesta mas logica a Akira_

_-N...- y no pudo continuar, algo le impedia decir su monosilabo favorito a los cuestionamientos del albino, sus bromas y su acosos_

_-verdad que es dificil contestar Akira-kun?_

_-No es eso_

_-Entonces?_

_...un sonido gutural resono cerca de alli..._

_-Kokuchis..._

_Entre la batalla del bien y el mal (llamemosle a la batalla de Sirogane y Akira contra cuatro Kokuchi)..._

_-Akira-kun, admite que te gusta Kengo- decia Shirogane de forma autoritaria en lo que golpeaba a un Kokuchi entre sus manos_

_-NO- y Akira descargo su ira matando al pobre kokuchi, degollandolo_

_-QUE LO ADMITAS AKIRA-KUN!- y Shirogane mato al Kokuchi, haria que Akira lo dijera como a de lugar_

_-Maldicion Shirogane, NO!- grito y pateo a otro Kokuchi pero otro salto por su espalda acercando la navaja a su cuello, amenazando con su vida_

_-Akira-kun!- Shirogane iba a salvar a Akira, pero recordo lo que tenia que hacer que Akira admitiera-Primero di que te gusta Kengo!_

_-NOO, no lo hare, ayudame Shirogane!_

_-No hasta que no lo digas_

_-Ayudame Shirogane_

_-Dilo!_

_-NOOO_

_(mooo, hasta el Kokuchi se estaba artando, ganas le dieron por un momento hablar y decirle a Akira: Vamos idiota di que te gusta Kengo!)_

_-Que lo digas Akira!_

_-Esta bien esta bien, pero ayudame_

_-Primero dilo_

_-Ayudame y lo dire_

_-Dilo o me voy y te dejo morir como debi hacerlo al principio de esta historia- dijo Shirogane volteando la cara como si le indignara_

_-Esta bien, Esta bien, m-me- me gus- me gusta_

_-QUIEN!_

_-No lo dire!_

_-Entonces me voy_

_-Esta bien, me gusta Kengo, estas feliz?_

_-^U^ si_

_y de un solo movimiento rapido Shirogane acabo con el Kokuchi..._

_**...Fin de Flash Back...**_

-Enserio era solo eso lo que me ibas a decir, para eso corriste a Aya y a Shirogane?- _pregunto incredulo ante Akira_

-Aya tenia clase y Shirogane, ya se estaba volviendo una molestia-_ definitivamente, Akira nunca iba a dejar salir sus sentimientos_

-En ese caso yo me voy-_ Kengo iba a irse_

-Espera!, si si tengo algo que decirte, no solo eso

-Akira, si de verdad no quieres decir nda no necesitas retenerme aqui

-Pero si lo quiero decir, solo que...- _se sonrojo levemente, pero esto no paso desapercibido para Kengo_-... no puedo

-En ese caso, yo tengo algo que decirte Akira

-Que cosa?-_ la curiosidad le pudo mas_

**De verdad valia la pena decirlo ahora?, Kengo no era TAN idiota por lo que lo penso un momento, 'pero su poca capacidad para pensar bien le impidio hablar a su conciencia que gritaba: PUTA MADRE KENGO, NO NO LO HAGAS WEY!**

-Me gustas Akira... -penso por un momento...

...

**Aya sabia que no entrar a clases estaba mal, al igual que espiar a tus amigos enamorados, pero ¿disminuia la responsabilidad si a su lado se encontraba Shirogane tratando de ver la escena de los enamorados? bueno... valia la pena**

...

...- y si no te gusto yo a ti solo alejate por favor.

**y decidido le tomo la mano a Akira que utilizo para acercarse, mientras Akira solo se sonrojaba mas (suertudo se salva de decir cosas vergonzosas y se lleva al rubio, mugre Akira!), no iba a alejarse, eso definitivamente era lo que queria, despues de todo eran mejores amigos y nada que su amistad no pudiera guardar.**

**Kengo siguio acercandose mas a Akira, de verdad estaba nervioso ya que Akira no reaccionaba, por lo que prosigio hasta tomar con ambas manos su cintura y pegarlo a el, lo queria tan cerca como pudiera, y le miro con la mirada mas tierna que pudo para depues cerrar lo ojos y besarle con ternura, solo pegando delicadamente sus labios con los suyos hasta que vio que no habia respuesta negativa trato de abrir un poco los ojos para serciorarse de algo importante; Akira tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando del beso y estaba levemente sonrojado.**

**Cuando el beso termino se separaron lentamente entreabriendo los ojos y rapitamente Akira agacho la mirada, no tenia el valor para ver a Kengo a los ojos.**

_**-Te quiero Kengo.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bien pensare en hacerle una secuela a este fic pero con un lemon todo depende de si quiero hehehe, o si me lo piden, bye

by: Sarukaramelo

Yamada


End file.
